runescapefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Dragon Slayer
Walkthrough Snakk til Guildmaster i Champions 'Guild. Han spurte ham for et oppdrag, vil han fortelle deg å snakke med Oziach, som ligger vest for Edgeville i et lite hus svært nær Wilderness. Oziach sier at for å kunne kjøpe en rune platebody fra ham, må du drepe Elvarg dragen, som ligger på Crandor Isle. Han vil fortelle deg å gå den Guildmaster for informasjon om hvordan å drepe Elvarg. Spør Guildmaster om alle tre kart stykker og han gir deg nøkkelen til Melzar's Maze. MERK: Du må snakke med ham om alle tre kart stykker, eller annet du ikke kan skaffe dem. rediger Innhenting av en anti-Dragon shield Gå til Lumbridge og deretter snakke med Duke Horacio i andre etasje av Lumbridge Castle. Spør ham om et skjold som vil beskytte deg mot en drage ild pust, og når han spør deg hvilken drage du skal bruke den til å kjempe mot med, si at du "kommer til å drepe de mektige Elvarg av Crandor Isle" . Han vil da gi deg en anti-dragon shield og fortelle deg litt mer av historien om Elvarg og høsten Crandor. Merk at hvis du mister din nåværende skjold, kan du snakke med ham igjen for å bli en annen. Det er også mulig å få flere skjold ved å motta en fra Duke, slippe det, og ber om en annen. Du trenger ikke skjoldet til slutten av quest, så bank den for nå. rediger Finne Kart Pieces Disse kart brikkene kan fås i vilkårlig rekkefølge. Når du har alle tre, bruke noen brikke på andre brikker for å danne den komplette Crandor kartet. rediger Første Kart Piece For denne delen, anbefales det at du har en kamp nivå på 30 +, og mat. Det første stykket er funnet i Melzar's Maze, sør for Crafting Guild. Hvis du har lite bekjempe nivå, ta med litt mat og rustning for kampen med Litle demon. Hvis du vil skrive, bruke labyrinten nøkkelen på døra. * Kill en mellomstor zombie rotte før ett dråper på den røde tasten. Bruk dette på den nordvestlige døren, så gå opp stigen. * De oransje Key er falt med spøkelser. Kill the ghost plassert i et eget rom til du får nøkkelen, og deretter gå gjennom midten døren, andre fra nord, mot øst veggen og klatre opp stigen. * Kill skjelettet med små runde skjold, ikke plassen skjerme eller nei skjold, som synker den gule nøkkelen. Bruk den på sør-vest døren og holde klatre nedover til du kommer til zombier. * Kill Zombies som svinge sverd til du får en blå nøkkel. Bruk den på den nordvestlige døren. * Du må nå kjempe Melzar Den gale. Han bruker primært melee-angrep, men vær forsiktig med magi hans, hovedsakelig Fire Strike og svekke. Mens du kjemper han kål vil komme fram. Da drepte han slipper magenta nøkkel. Bruk denne tasten på magenta fargede døra. * Nå må du kjempe mot en mindre demon, som faller den endelige grønne nøkkelen du trenger. Silverlight kan være nyttig hvis du melee demonen, kaker er ideelle. Rangers bør bruke sine sterkeste Rangert utstyr, helst en lønn shortbow og stål piler (eller sterkere). Mages bør kaste bolt staver eller sterkere. Merk at det er et trygt sted ved sekker for de som velger å rekkevidde, mage eller bruke en hellebard mot demon. Ta med deg en venn til å hjelpe deg hvis du ikke kan drepe en mindre av deg selv så lenge de lavere demon liv nær halvveis, men ikke til det punkt at de vil få nøkkelen. Når demonen er beseiret, åpner den siste grønne døren og dra kartet stykke fra brystet og gå / løpe ut for å få det første kartet stykke. rediger Andre Kart Piece Gå til Ice Mountain og snakke til Oracle. Hun gir deg en gåte: "Kartet er bak en dør under, Men å skrive er ganske tøft Dette er hva du trenger å vite, Du må bruke følgende ting: Først en drink brukt av en mage, Neste noen orm streng endret til et ark, Så, et lite krepsdyr bur, Sist, en bolle som ikke har sett varme. " For å få tak i denne delen av kartet, må du ha en unfired bolle ( "bolle som ikke er sett varme"), enten det er kjøpt eller laget med Crafting ferdigheter, Wizard's Mind Bomb ( "drikk som brukes av en mage"), som kan kjøpes i Falador for 3 mynter, en hummer gryte eller en kreps bur ( "små krepsdyr buret"), som kan kjøpes i Port Sarim's fiske butikk, og et stykke silke ( "ormen streng endret til et ark") , som kan kjøpes i Al Kharid eller Varrock. Når du har alle disse elementene, gå ned i Dwarven Mine. Inne i gruva er et rom med lukket dør i den nordøstlige delen av gruvene, like nord for skorpioner. Når du har funnet den, bruke alle elementene på "Magical Door". Pass på å bruke Wizard's Mind Bomb med dør, så venstre-klikk handling for det er å drikke den. De vil forsvinne etter bruk. Prøver å bruke elementene på døren uten å konsultere Oracle resultatene i meldingen "Jeg aner ikke hva jeg skal legge i åpningen av denne døren. Kanskje jeg burde la det være for nå." Når du åpner brystet inne er, vises følgende melding: "Her hviler kartet til min kjære hjem. Til den som finner den, jeg ber deg, la det være. Jeg var ære-bundet til ikke å ødelegge kartet stykke, men jeg har brukt alle mine magiske evner å holde dem fra gjenopprettes. Dette kartet fører til hiet av dyret som ødela hjemmet mitt, fortærte min familie, og brennes på en slagg alt det jeg elsker. Men hevnen ville ikke en fordel for meg nå, og å forstyrre dette dyret er å risikere å bringe sin vrede ned på et annet land. Jeg kan ikke stoppe deg fra å ta dette kartet stykke nå, men tenker på dette: hvis du kan drepe Dragon av Crandor, du er en større helt enn mitt land noensinne produsert. Det er ingen skam i kompet ut nå. Brystet i dette rommet inneholder andre kartet stykke. rediger Tredje Kart Piece Den tredje og siste kart brikke er i besittelse av ein tusse navn Wormbrain, som blir holdt i fengsel i Port Sarim. Det er to måter å skaffe kart brikke: * Kill Wormbrain med range, magi eller hellebard og kastet telekinetiske Grab på kartet brikken (krever 33 Magic eller 31 Magic der du kan drikke 1-2 Wizard's Mind Bombs å få midlertidig nivå 33 Magic) * Snakk til ham og betale ham 10.000 mynter for stykket. rediger Anskaffelse av Ship Gå tilbake til Guildmaster og be ham om å skaffe seg et skip. Du trenger 90 stål spiker, hammer og 3 vanlige tre planker (andre, for eksempel eik, vil ikke fungere). Du kan smith 6 stålstenger i 90 stål spiker, eller kjøpe spiker fra Guild Master i Champions 'Guild eller Grand Exchange. Bringe disse elementene og 2000 mynter til Port Sarim og se etter Klarense, sjømann. Han ligger på den sørlige havna. Kjøp båten hans, Lady Lumbridge for 2000 mynter. Bord på skipet og gå ned stigen, hvor du vil se et hull i skroget. Reparer hullet i skipet ved hjelp av planker med hullet. Gjør dette tre ganger, og hullet vil bli reparert. Gå til Draynor Village, og snakk med Ned, personen som gjør tau for deg. Ta med kart. Spør ham om å bli kaptein, og hjelper deg å seile Crandor. Han vil være enige, og fortelle deg å møte ham på skipet ditt. rediger The Fight Før innstillingen av for Crandor Island, stopper ved Draynor Village banken. Get out your anti-dragon shield, din beste rustning egnet for din kampstil, din enhånds våpen, noen potions, runer / bolter (hvis maging / alt, men det anbefales ikke å mage monstre som dette), Teleport runer, og fylle resten av beholdningen med mat (hummer eller bedre). Medlem matvarer, for eksempel haier og havskilpadder vil helbrede deg hvis du har lav treffpoeng lett; sørge for at din helse er minst 13 fordi det kan håndtere opptil 12 skade selv om du er iført rune rustning. Hun kan også treffe raskere enn du kan spise. Hvis mulig, prøv å unngå å bringe mat som blir spist i flere biter, for eksempel pizza. De kan leges treffpoeng i det lange løp, men den ekstra tiden det tar å spise dem kunne bety tap i kamp med dragen. Merk: Elvarg kan bli drept i mer enn én tur, så hvis du går tom for mat, kan du gå til banken, komme tilbake og Elvarg 's hk vil fortsatt være når du slapp (Elvarg' s hk vil fortsatt langsomt tilbake). Ombord på skipet, snakk med Ned og fortelle ham at du er klar til å seile til Crandor Isle. En kort filmsekvens vil spille, hvor Elvarg flyr over ditt skip i sirkler og setter den i brann! Cabin Boy Jenkins begynner å få panikk. Han vil ta fyr, tar 10 skade og dø. Etter å ha krasjet i fjæra, lage din vei over øya til toppen, unngår gradvis sterkere monstre. Kjør forbi mindre demonene på toppen og ta trappene inn i hjertet av øya. En annen filmsekvens spiller, viser Elvarg's Lair, full av bein, skjeletter og en silhuett av en kriger som kom før (og ble brent ned) på veggen, før du flytter kameravinkel til Elvarg, som viser henne som om hun kom nærmere til deg (vel, kameraet, faktisk), og kjenningsmelodien (Attack 2) starter å spille. Flytt forbi skjelettene til du ser Elvarg bak en kort vegg av spiker stakk opp fra bakken mot øst. Klatre over det, å sørge for at anti-Dragonfire skjold er utstyrt, og begynne kampen. Hvis midt i kampen du forlater Crandor Island, via teleport eller annen måte, trenger du ikke å reparere Lady Lumbridge eller overbevise Ned igjen, kan du bare bruke den hemmelige gangen veien gjennom Karamja Volcano dungeon, etter at du låse den opp først, selvfølgelig. For å gjøre dette, må du først har gått gjennom den hemmelige gangen veggen minst én gang fra Crandor retning Karamja Volcano, og det vil alltid være åpen for deg, så du kan bruke den til å reise undergrunnen fra Karamja til Crandor og omvendt. Det hjelper å låse opp denne passasjen før kampene Elvarg, å gi en rask rømningsvei skal kampen gå galt. Av åpenbare grunner, kan du ikke bruke denne passasjen fra Karamja hvis du ikke har nådd dette punktet under eller etter søken før, så du ikke får tak Crandor før du gjør det. Etter å låse opp denne gangen, blir det den eneste måten å nå Crandor, som Klarense ikke vil la deg ombord igjen under unnskyldning at det er et annet skip (han støtter dette ved å male Klarense's Cruiser på toppen av Lady Lumbridge). rediger Slaget Strategier rediger Melee Å være en drage, er Elvarg svakeste å stikke angrep. Hvis du bruker en slashing våpen, for eksempel den populære rune scimitar, kan du likevel tap Elvarg men du vil ikke treffe henne så ofte. Crush angrep vil gjøre moderat godt mot Elvarg, men ikke så vel som knivstikk angrep. (Unngå å bruke Silverlight eller darklight de gjør liten skade, og er svært unøyaktige mindre mot en demon.) For stab angrep en steinhard sverd / rune sverd ville fungere den beste. Du kan også bruke en rune battleaxe for sitt knuse angrepet, men unngå steinhard battleaxes. Hvis du er medlem så kan du bruke en drage dolk p + + eller en drage Langsverd (hvis du har fullført Lost City, det er). Også en rune dolk p + + kunne få jobben gjort hvis du gift så stå på et trygt sted. Mange spillere har vært i stand til å beseire Elvarg med en kamp nivå på rundt 40 til 45. Hvis du prøver å slå henne med et lavt nivå, må du få nok av sverdfisk eller hummer (hvis F2P), eller breiflabb (hvis P2P). Hvis du har en kamp nivå på om lag 60 bør du kunne slå Elvarg mer easily.a rune muskatblomme er billig og gjør alright skade henne med knuse. Også hvis spillere har en rune scimitar eller rune Langsverd det sjelden bommer og p2p-spillere kan bruke tunfisk poteter som en høy og billig helbredende mat. Medlemmer kan bruke antifire potions å redusere skade fra Dragonfire. Med en anti-dragon shield og antifire potion er Elvarg høyeste hit med ild bare 7. rediger Rangert Hvis du bruker varierte på dragen, sørge for at du bruker en armbrøst siden det er en hånd, i motsetning til en bue som er to-hånds. Med Crossbow, er du fortsatt i stand til å utstyre den anti-dragon shield nødvendig for søken. Ta med rikelig med bolter (minst 500) og slitasje ditt beste lær og dragonhide utstyr. Som din rustning ikke vil ha høyt melee forsvaret, gjøre bruk av safespot i den sørøstlige delen av hennes hule bak en vegg av dryppstein. Dette vil ikke beskytte deg mot henne dragonbreath, som kan treffe på avstand, men vil holde deg borte fra henne melee angrep, som kan være ødeleggende for deg hvis du bruke noe annet enn steinhard rustning. En annen metode ville være å bære Anti-dragon shield til du kommer til sikker plass. Du kan deretter bytte til en bue med lang rekkevidde og snipe Elvarg til døden. rediger Magic Magic er ikke en felles tilnærming til kampen med Elvarg og vil nesten treffer ingenting på dragen med mindre du har minst 50 magi. Magic er mer effektiv mot Lesser Demons og større Demons og er ikke anbefales, men det er fortsatt mulig å gjennomføre, og kan gi visse medlemmer en fordel. Mages må kaste minst Fire Bolt og bringe masse runer for støping offensive spells. Hvis du velger å mage Elvarg, bruk safespot bak stalagmitter i det sørøstlige hjørnet av rommet. I medlemmenes, vil det bli mye enklere med antifire potions med en anti-dragon shield som Elvarg's Dragonfire kan skyte over lange avstander, og hvis du er langt borte fra Elvarg, vil hun automatisk bruke Dragonfire. Plus, anti-dragon skjold gir ingen negative mage bonuser. rediger defensivt Uansett kampstil, som nevnt før, en anti-dragon shield er et must. Medlemmer kan gjøre bruk av antifire potions til helt negere skaden fra Elvarg's dragonbreath angrep. Hvis Bønn er høy nok, vil beskytte fra Melee blokken Elvarg's melee angrep; en kombinasjon av Beskytt mot Melee, et antifire trylledrikk, og en anti-dragon shield vil negere melee skade og redusere brann pusten skade på 7 ved maksimum. Men, bønn poeng drenert under kamper, så en bønn restaurering metode (for eksempel bønn potions) kan være nødvendig hvis du velger å be. Elvarg's dragonbreath kan trykke opp til 60 + uten en anti-dragon shield, så hvis helsen din er lav umiddelbart spise. Holder helsen din over 20s, bare for å være sikker, er en god strategi i tilfelle Elvarg treff flere ganger på rad med dragonbreath henne. Hennes melee angrep kan trykke opp til 10, så slitasje god steinhard eller rune rustning (hvis meleeing). Hvis du går tom for mat, teleport med mindre du kan drepe Elvarg i ett eller to flere treff. Det er bedre å trekke seg fra kampen med elementene intakte så dø og miste dem. Fordi bare spillere som gjør Dragon Slayer og er på kampen med Elvarg kan gå inn i hiet, er det svært usannsynlig at noen vil være i stand til å reparere eller velsigne din gravstein. Elvarg er svært sterk, vil bli bedt om i hvilken mat du velger å bringe. Hummer og sverdfisk er anbefalt. (Dersom et medlem, er breiflabb et godt valg) Hvis treffpoeng er 40 + spise når du er på lave 20-årene eller under 20. rediger Finishing up Når du dreper Elvarg, vil en filmsekvens spille der du skar av henne hodet. Det vises i beholdningen din. Leave Crandor og ta hodet til Oziach, som vil erklære deg verdig og gi deg din belønning. Det finnes noen vanlige måter å forlate Crandor etter kampen: * Teleport vekk, bruker Lumbridge Hjem Teleport, en oppdagelsesreisende ring eller en teleportering spell; Teleport direkte til Edgeville bruker en Amulet of Glory * Avslutt Elvarg's Lair og fortsette langs dungeon, unngår skjeletter og mindre demoner, til du kommer til en vegg. Trykker man på den veggen du vil passere gjennom en hemmelig dør og ender opp inne i Karamja vulkanen. Derfra kan du betale 30 mynter (som du kan ta med deg eller høyne på øya ved å selge produkter til de generelle butikk eller jobber for Luthas) å seile til Port Sarim. * Hvis du ikke har åpnet hemmelig dør, blir det tilrådd du teleportere ut fordi hvis du er på lave helse fra kampen deretter mindre demonene utenfor hiet kan drepe deg. Hvis du mister hodet, kan du ikke gå tilbake og drepe Elvarg for en annen. Bare gå tilbake til Oziach og søken vil ende som normalt. Når du har gjort questen kan du bruke rune platebody og Green d'hide body. Bilde:Elvarg.png en:Dragon Slayer